Harry Potter & le Phénix Perdu
by Kiyoi
Summary: SPOILER TOME 5. 6ème année de Harry. Il rencontre la fille de Tante Marge, Ange (Adopté bien sur!) et un autre personnage qui arrivera plus tard! Chap.5 up (je l'ai remis, cette fois il est espacer! ) ! Bon lecture!
1. Drôle de rêve & la fille de la Tante Mar...

Harry Potter et le Phénix Perdu.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Drôle rêve et la fille de Tante Marge.  
  
Des ombres se faufilaient autour de lui. Il était terrifié de cette scène. Jamais un songe n'avait été aussi réelle. Soudain, il remarqua deux ombres plus lumineuses que les autres arrivèrent. L'une était de petite taille, tandis que l'autre avait une haute taille qui avait quelque chose de terrifiant. La première ombre s'avança vers lui.  
  
C'était une fille.  
  
Même âge, même taille que lui.  
  
D'une beauté rare. De longs cheveux bouclés auburn, des yeux d'un marrons pas très banal (avec des reflets dorés si vous préférez !), une taille fine, des courbes généreuses. Mais une chose l'étonna : Elle possédait de grandes ailes d'une blancheur aveuglante.  
  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il  
  
Elle lui répondit quelque chose mais il ne pu l'entendre. Ce fut ce moment que choisi la deuxième ombre pour parler.  
  
-Je t'aurais Potter ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, je te tuerai !!  
  
Non ! Pas LUI ! Pas Voldemort !!  
  
Il leva sa baguette magique. Deux mots, si simple mais si fatal, sortit de sa bouche.  
  
-Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le sortilège avança à toute vitesse vers lui. La fumée verte rentra dans ses poumons. Il se sentit suffoquer et. Il se réveilla.  
  
Harry, passa sa main sur son visage où se mêlait larmes et sueur. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait comme un fer chaud appliqué en permanence sur son front.  
  
[NDA : Bon j'vais pas vous rabachez l'histoire que notre chère Joanne nous rabache dans chacun de ses livres !]  
  
Jamais, depuis la mort de Sirius il n'avait fait un rêve en rapport à autre chose que sa mort. A cette pensée il sentit son c?ur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il se leva et alla lire un livre que Rémus lui avait envoyer ''pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie''. Ce livre -qui d'ailleurs n'est pas le genre de lecture qu'on trouve entre les mains d'un adolescent- s'intitulait L'art de devenir Animagus de Messieurs Lunard, Quedvert, Patmol et Cornedrue -qui ne fut, je dois dire, jamais publié !(^^) Harry avait commencé à étudier la théorie et s'était mit à la pratique. En quoi il se transformait. il était le seul à le savoir !  
  
[NDA : Je sais j'suis sadique de pas vous l'dire !! Mais vaudra attendre qu'il se transforme !]  
  
Après une heure de lecture, il se rendormit mais pour plonger dans le monde des cauchemars où la mort de son parrain le hantait.  
  
********************  
  
-Debout espèce de fainéant !! Tu crois qu'on va t'attendre espèce de sale morue !  
  
*C'est toi la vielle morue*  
  
Voilà quelle fut la première pensée de Harry en se levant.  
  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans dilemme jusqu'au moment où l'oncle Vernon annonça d'une voix joyeuse :  
  
-Je vous rappelle que Marge dois venir ici tout à l'heure !  
  
Tous hocha la tête sauf Harry qui lui avait la bouche grande ouverte, le regard terrifié.  
  
-Dudley, veux-tu m'accompagner à la gare ?  
  
Dudley ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la petite télé de la cuisine.  
  
-Dudleynouché à sa maman doit se faire tout beau ! Encore plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà !  
  
*Alors le résultat doit pas être terrible !*  
  
-Toi ! dit l'oncle Vernon brusquement en se tournant vers Harry, Premièrement tu ne fais pas allusion à ton anormalité !  
  
- La dessus pas de risque !  
  
-Deuxièmement ! continua l'oncle sans se soucier de ce que venait de dire Harry, Tu es et tu parle correctement à Marge !  
  
-Si elle fait la même chose de son côté !  
  
-Et troisièmement, tu ne démentit pas le fait que tu sois à St Brutus !!! Est-ce clair ?!  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Très bien ! Et je crois qu'elle va venir accompagner donc tu te tiens à carreaux !  
  
Sur ce, il partit.  
  
*Dommage que je dois attendre d'avoir mes résultats de BUSE pour pouvoir faire de la magie.*  
  
L'attente fut longue, mais Harry en profita pour continuer sa transformation en animagus.  
  
-Descends tout de suite ! Marge arrive !  
  
Harry délaissa sa concentration et descendit les escaliers en traînant les pieds. Déjà qu'il devait supporter Marge et Molaire -qui était un prénom stupide d'ailleurs- , il devrait supporter une autre personne qui avait sûrement la même personnalité que Marge ! Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il fut sermonner par la tante Pétunia.  
  
-Tu aurais pu te coiffer et t'habiter correctement !  
  
*Pourquoi ? Tante Marge adore quand je suis désordonné ! Ca lui fait une raison de plus te me critiquer !!!*  
  
Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Vernon et Marge étaient arrivés à bon port.  
  
*C'est partit pour semaine d'enfer*  
  
La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit laissant place à l'oncle Vernon, bagages à la main qui bouscula Harry pour laisser passer Marjorie Dursley au meilleur sa forme, Molaire sous le bras et son autre main semblait tenir quelqu'un par la main. Cette fois Dudley n'eus pas droit au baiser baveux de la Tante Marge. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry, Pétunia et Dudley en apercevant que la personne que tenait Marge par la main était une jeune fille au yeux marrons aux reflets dorés et au longs cheveux auburn.  
  
*Tiens, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui.?*  
  
-Je vous présente ma fille, Ange. Je l'ai adopter il y a 2 jours !  
  
Tante Marge semblait extrêmement heureuse à la différence de Ange qui semblait désespérer. Les yeux de couleur noisettes de la jeune fille se posa sur Harry et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
-Bonjour Tante Pétunia. Bonjour Dudley. Bonjour heu.  
  
Apparemment on ne lui avait pas parler de lui.  
  
*Ca, ça m'étonne pas !*  
  
-Harry. répondit-il  
  
-Bonjour Harry.  
  
-Ne t'occupe pas de lui ! Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien ! Une tare !  
  
La jeune fille regarda avec étonnement Harry rester calme après l'insulte de Marge.  
  
-Va monter les bagages ! lui ordonna l'oncle Vernon  
  
-Je peux l'aider peut-être ! demanda Ange  
  
-Voyons ! Tu n'es pas au même rand que cette tache ! Laisses le boulot des taches aux taches ! lança Pétunia  
  
Ange regarda sa tante, scandalisée.  
  
*Enfin un cas qui n'est pas désespérer dans cette famille* 


	2. Anniversaire à deux

Chapitre 2 : Anniversaire à deux.  
  
Harry monta les bagages en prenant tout son temps. Puis il descendit dans le salon pour voir Marge et Vernon dans une conversation sur les associations et Dudley draguait Ange qui semblait dégoûter. Quand à Pétunia, elle lançait des regards menaçants à Molaire qui éclaboussait son magnifiques parquet en buvant du thé dans la soucoupe de Marge. Lorsqu'il arriva Molaire grogna. Ange leva les yeux et semblait agréablement surprise.  
  
-Tiens ! Tu oses descendre ici ! lui lança la Tante Marge  
  
*Moi j'm'en passerais bien ! Qu'est-ce tu crois ?!*  
  
-Si je vous dérange, je peux remonter.  
  
-Je n'aime pas ta manière de parler !! Et ça te ferai trop plaisir de remonter ! Mais dit moi Ange, continua Marge en se tournant vers la jeune fille, Ou voudrais tu aller demain ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Ca ne me dérange pas de rester ici.  
  
-Mais voyons ma puce ! Je veux t'emmener dans le meilleur des endroits pour ton anniversaire !  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur faire un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine. Demain ? L'anniversaire de Ange ? En même temps que lui ?  
  
-Au risque de me répéter, je peux très bien rester ici !! C'est pas comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde !! Ce n'est qu'un anniversaire ! D'ailleurs ! Vous n'emmenez sûrement pas tout le temps quelque part Dudley ou Harry lorsque ce sont leurs anniversaires !  
  
Il y eu un grand silence après le discours de Ange. Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que l'on se mette à s'intéresser à lui.  
  
Pendant toute la journée Harry se concentra sur sa forme d'Animagus. Lorsqu'il voulu aller se coucher, il remarqua qu'il ne put fermer l'?il de la nuit. Soudain, -alors qu'il était un peu plus de 11 heures du soir- il entendit le plancher craquer. Il se leva, et vit, Ange, écoutant si tout le monde dormait. Mais apparemment elle sentit son regard , car elle tourna ses grands yeux devenus complètement dorés vers lui.  
  
******************** (PDV de Ange)  
  
Je me retourne dans les couvertures. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Beaucoup de choses me préoccupe : Harry, mon anniversaire, Harry, comment se débarrasser de la baleine ambulante, et encore et toujours Harry. Ce garçon m'intrigue au plus au haut point ! Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que moi ! Je vais aller le voir ! Je n'est pas le droit le jour, alors j'irai la nuit ! Je repousse les couvertures et me lève. Je fais le moins de bruit possible et je sort dans la plus grande discrétion. Mais à peine arrivé dans le couloir, le plancher craque.  
  
*Mais c'est pas vrai !*  
  
Je tends l'oreille pour voir si quelqu'un c'est réveiller. Je sens un regard sur moi. Je me retourne. Harry. Il me regard avec ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Je frisonne. Il me rappelle quelqu'un.  
  
Mais qui. ?!  
  
(Fin PDV d'Ange) ********************** Elle frisonne.  
  
-Tu veux rentrer ? demande-t-il  
  
Elle hoche la tête et entre dans la chambre de Harry. Quand elle vit les objets que possédait Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquillé les yeux. Un chaudron, des parchemins, une cage vide, une baguettes de bois sur le bureaux, des gros livres poussiéreux dont les titres lui ouvrit la bouche en grand.  
  
-Harry, mais qu'est.  
  
-Ah oui. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ça le plus clairement possible.  
  
Elle le vit réfléchir, comme pour trouver ses mots. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Harry se décida à parler :  
  
-Tu sais, je te connais seulement depuis ce matin mais., j'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'est pas comme les autres Dursley.  
  
-C'est un peu normale quand on sait que j'ai été adopter !!  
  
-Oui mais, enfin bon. Je te dire ça de manière direct avant que je parte dans des discours sans fin et sans aucun sens.  
  
-Ce que tu es en train de faire, d'ailleurs !  
  
-Oui, bon ça va ! Bon voilà.  
  
Ange attendit, impatiente de savoir le secret du mystérieux Harry Potter.  
  
-Je suis un sorcier.  
  
Harry regarda Ange qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle n'éclat pas de rire, elle ne se moqua pas de lui, n'eut pas de mouvement de frayeur en apprenant la nouvelle. Rien.  
  
-Rien qu'ça ! dit Ange en le regardant, surprise.  
  
-Quoi, rien qu'ça ?!  
  
-Bin. Je suis déjà au courant pour le monde de la sorcellerie, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être un sorcier !  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Ouais ! Tu peux me dire des trucs sur le monde de la sorcellerie ? Car, si je sais qu'il existe, je ne connais pas son fonctionnement !  
  
-Si tu veux !  
  
Pendant deux longues heures, il discutèrent du monde de la magie. Quand soudain.  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
Harry et Ange se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de ce bruit. Un hibou. Ou plutôt, une armada de hiboux !! Harry regarda le réveil de sa chambre 01 :26 du matin.  
  
*Mais oui ! C'est le jour de mon anniversaire !*  
  
Ange regarda Harry avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Pourquoi tout tes amis t'écrivent en même temps ?  
  
-Parce que c'est mon anniversaire.  
  
-Oh !! Et bien. Bon Anniversaire !  
  
-Merci !  
  
Il y eu un court moment de silence avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole, se souvenant de quelque chose.  
  
-Mais dis moi. c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui par hasard ?  
  
-Euh. oui.  
  
-Bon Anniversaire Ange.  
  
-Merci !  
  
-Dis ! Et si on passait notre anniversaire commun à deux ?  
  
Ange acquiesça, heureuse. Et ils ouvrirent les innombrables lettres qu'avait reçu Harry. 


	3. La lettre

Chapitre 3 : La lettre.  
  
Alors qu'il avait fini d'ouvrir ses lettres, Harry tomba sur un lettre de Poudlard où il était écrire à l'encre verte.  
  
Melle Ange Dursley  
Dans la plus petite chambre  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Il ouvrit des yeux rond. Ange,. Une sorcière !!! C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé!  
  
-Qu'il y a-t-il Harry ? demanda Ange  
  
-Il y a une lettre pour toi.  
  
-De qui ?  
  
-Poudlard.  
  
Ange crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle,. Une sorcière ! (NDA : Que de répétitions !) Impossible ! Elle prit la lettre la main tremblante. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre dans sa tête.  
  
-Harry.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle les rouvrit pour finalement annoncer que.  
  
-. je viens d'être admit à Poudlard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils eurent du mal à ne pas crier de joie. Ils sautèrent tout de même de joie sur le lit.  
  
Puis fatiguer, ils s'endormirent. (NDA : Ne vous faites pas d'idée !!!! Car Ange ne risque pas de faire les yeux doux à Harry !!!)  
  
********************  
  
(A Poudlard)  
  
Albus soupira. Comment faire. Deux Potters sur les bras et une nouvelle élève sortit de nul part.  
  
CLAC !  
  
La porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir brusquement. Les trois personnes les plus innatendus entrèrent : Sirius Black en compagnie de James et Lily Potter.  
  
Comment ?! Me dirait vous. Mais dans le monde de la magie tout est possible.  
  
Albus parla aux nouveaux venus.  
  
-L'ordre du phénix est enfin complet. Lily, James, je dois vous prévenir à moins que Sirius ne l'ai déjà fait : vos 2 enfants seront à Poudlard.  
  
-Nos 2.  
  
-.enfants  
  
-Vous voulez dire que ELLE. ? demanda Lily toute émue  
  
-Oui je l'ai retrouvé. Elle aidera Harry. Car il faut que la prophétie se réalise.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve était si étrange. Il avait vu ses parents et. Sirius. Ils parlaient de lui. Non. De lui et de sa s?ur. Mais voyons !!! Il n'avait pas de s?ur !!!  
  
Soudain il remarqua Ange, lisant ses livres scolaires. Il allait lui parler de son rêve quand.  
  
-Lèves-toi espèce de fainéant ! Va tout de suite préparez le petit déjeuner et qu'ça saute !!!  
  
Ange sursauta. Elle regarda Harry avec surprise qui s'empressa de la rassurée.  
  
-C'est tous les jours comme ça !! T'occupe !  
  
-Ah d'accord. Et tu dis rien.  
  
-J'ai l'habitude.  
  
-Oh. Bon et si on allait déjeuner ?!  
  
-Bon idée.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils sortir pour déjeuner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La journée se passa tellement bien que Harry eu le droit d'accompagner les Dursleys au parc d'attraction.  
  
Alors que les deux amis discutaient, Ange se fit bousculer par une personne et toutes deux se retrouvèrent à terre.  
  
La jeune inconnu était une jeune fille de leur âge au cheveux blond-roux ondulés, aux yeux bleus translucides qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Sa peau était d'une pâleur à en gelée les morts. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Drago Malefoy dans un concours du regard le plus glacial qui soit !  
  
-Vous auriez pu faire attention, espèce de. d'idiots !!! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, avant de s'en aller à grandes enjambés dans une autre direction que celle de la famille Dursleys.  
  
-Non mais elle manque pas d'culot elle !!!!!! Elle me bouscule et après c'est moi qu'elle accuse et en plus elle nous insulte ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça !!! Non alors là si je la recroise j'lui fout mon poing dans sa bouille d'ange !!!!  
  
-Calmes-toi Ange.  
  
-T'as raison ! J'aurai pas du m'emporter. Mais tout de même !!!  
  
-C'est pas grave. Viens, on s'en va.  
  
Et il continuèrent à parcourir le parc d'attractions avant que la famille Dursleys ne rentre au 4 Privet Drive.  
  
******************** 


	4. L'attaque

Chapitre 4 : L'attaque.  
  
Tout le monde mangea dans un silence absolu. Peu après, Ange et Harry allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien alors que le reste de la famille regardait la télé dans le salon.  
  
Mais soudain, un explosion interrompirent les deux sorciers. Un rire suraigu se fit entendre et Ange sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûlée.  
  
-Oh non. Pas lui.  
  
Des cris se firent entendre, puis. plus rien.  
  
-Non. Ne me dis pas qu'il a. commença Ange, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Si, j'en ai bien peur.  
  
Ange se mit à pleurer. Harry se sentit mal. Certes, il n'aimait pas les Dursleys, mais il ne voulais pas les voir mourir.  
  
-Trouvez les gosses ! cria Voldemort d'en bas  
  
Harry et Ange se regardèrent avant de filer sous le bureau en se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
Mais à ce moment, un mangemort entra.  
  
Harry sentit Ange trembler à ses côtés.  
  
-Chut. murmura-t-il  
  
Comme si il l'avait entendu, le mangemort se dirigea dans leur direction. Ange trembla de plus belle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Tout à coup, ils entendirent le bruit typique du transplanage.  
  
-Alors ! lança une voix glaciale  
  
-Rien, Maîtresse.  
  
-Partons. Le vieux fou a dû les mettre en sécurité.  
  
-Oui, Maîtresse.  
  
Et les 2 s'en allèrent. D'où ils étaient, les 2 enfants entendirent ce qu'il se disait en bas.  
  
-QUOI ??! hurla Voldemort  
  
-Nous sommes désolé Père, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.  
  
-Partons !!  
  
Il y eu des POP en grand nombres, puis le silence.  
  
Harry était en plein réflexion. Voldemort avait une fille. Il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore.  
  
Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une main qui tirait sur sa chemise.  
  
Il rencontra le regard terrifié d'Ange.  
  
Les Dursleys étaient morts.  
  
***************  
  
2 heures étaient passés.  
  
Un nouveau POP se fit entendre.  
  
Ange sursauta violemment.  
  
Harry resserra sa prise autour d'elle.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et la tête de Dumbledore apparu dans leur champ de vision.  
  
-Professeur !  
  
-Comment allez-vous ?  
  
-Bien. Voldemort ne nous a pas trouvé. Il a trouvé les Dursleys.  
  
Ange laissa un nouveau sanglot s'échappé.  
  
-Tu es Ange n'est ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore  
  
-C'est pas le moment de faire les présentations !! cria Harry énervé de l'attitude du vieil homme, Je croyais que j'étais surveillé ! Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu tuer les Dursleys sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Mes parents, Sirius et maintenant les Dursleys ! Vous faites tout de travers !!!!  
  
-Pardonnes-moi Harry, mais Voldemort.  
  
-Non, je ne vous pardonnes pas !!  
  
-Harry. Arrêtes. Murmura Ange  
  
Le jeune homme s'apaisa tout de suite.  
  
-Pardon.  
  
-Et si nous descendions ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard  
  
-Oui.  
  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Harry portait Ange qui n'avait plus la force de se porter elle-même.  
  
-Harry !  
  
L'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouvé face à Rémus Lupin.  
  
-Rémus ! Est ce que ça va ?  
  
En effet, le loup garou semblait encore plus épuisé qu'après une nuit de pleine lune.  
  
Ses cheveux châtains clairs et devenus ternes, ses yeux dorés semblait éteint. Ses habituels cernes étaient 2 fois plus présentes, représentant les nuits longues nuits blanches qui avaient suivies la mort de Sirius.  
  
L'homme eut un pâle sourire.  
  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander.  
  
-Je vais aussi bien que je puisse l'être en de pareille circonstances.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
-Je n'ai plus de famille Rémus. Comment veux-tu que je le prennes ? Tu veux que je danse de joie autour de la table. Pourtant, tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait. N'est ce pas ?  
  
Rémus sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il baissa la tête. Oui il savait ce que ça faisait. Après la mort de Lily et James, lorsqu'il avait su pour la trahison de Peter, lors de la mort récente de Sirius. (NDA : Même moi j'ai pleuré ! C'est vous dire. Mais bon Sisi est mon perso préféré ! Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !! ^^)  
  
-Harry. Cette jeune fille et toi avez besoin de vous reposer.  
  
-Tonks !  
  
-Bonsoir. Tenez buvez.  
  
Harry s'empara de la potion et en fit boire à Ange qui s'endormit sur le champs. Il la déposa dans le canapé et bu de la potion à son tour.  
  
Et il sombra dans les ténèbres.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'appelle :  
  
Chapitre 5 : Lorsque la vérité éclate à Poudlard.  
  
(NDA : Le titre du chapitre pourra changer entre temps) 


	5. Lorsque la vérité éclate à Poudlard

Chapitre 5 : Lorsque la vérité éclate à Poudlard.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, le première chose qu'il vit fut. du blanc.  
  
Il était à l'infirmerie. Cette salle qu'il connaissait sûrement mieux que sa propre chambre.  
  
Il observa pendant quelques minutes le plafond avant de sentir un regard sur lui.  
  
Il tourna la tête. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux marrons-dorés de Ange.  
  
Cette dernière se leva de son lit et vint à côté de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras. Elle était si fragile. Il devait la protéger.  
  
Pour l'instant.  
  
**************  
  
Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry releva la tête de nouveau, mais cette fois, il rencontra des yeux saphirs.  
  
-Professeur.  
  
-Harry.  
  
La déclaration de hier au vieux directeur avait jeté un froid entre eux deux.  
  
-Harry, je voudrais que vous veniez dans mon bureau cette après-midi. Avec Ange.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-A 3 heures.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Vous pourrez déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Je décline l'invitation. Ou peut-être est ce un ordre ?  
  
-Je ne t'oblige pas.  
  
-Bien !  
  
-Donc je te revoie cette après-midi.  
  
-A cette après-midi Mr le Directeur.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda tristement. Harry détourna la tête pour regarder Ange dormir paisiblement.  
  
Une porte se ferma. Le directeur était partit.  
  
Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
Il lui en voulait.  
  
Il en voulait à Dumbledore et à ses erreurs.  
  
Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Mais pas des comme ça.  
  
Il avait été égoïste.  
  
Harry fut interrompu dans ses sombres reproches par un mouvement de Ange.  
  
-Harry. ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Où sommes-nous ?  
  
-A l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?  
  
-Juste. le moment où. où.  
  
-Je vois. Après Dumbledore est arrivé et nous sommes descendu en bas. J'ai un peu discuté avec Rémus.  
  
-Rémus ?  
  
-Oui, tu sais, l'ami de mon père dont je t'ai parlé.  
  
-Ah oui. Je me souviens. Continu  
  
-Donc j'ai discuté avec Rémus, et Tonks nous a fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
  
-Tonks ?  
  
-Une amie qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une Auror. Maladroite mais super sympa.  
  
-J'aimerais bien la rencontrer.  
  
-T'inquiète ! Tu la verra tôt ou tard.  
  
-J'espère.  
  
Ange semblait dans un état de faiblesse maximum. Et Harry était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un pas sans tomber.  
  
Soudain, l'infirmière surgit de nul part, les faisant sursauter.  
  
-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Melle veuillez boire ça. Vous êtes épuisée, et cette potion d'énergie vous fera le plus grand bien. Mr Potter, vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, mais vous allez devoir vous reposez tout de même.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
En voilà une qui n'avait pas changer.  
  
*************  
  
3 heures de l'après-midi.  
  
C'était l'heure.  
  
L'heure de vérité.  
  
************* (PDV de Ange)  
  
Je me demande ce que le directeur nous veut.  
  
Harry je comprends. Mais moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses histoires de victoire ou d'échec dans cette guerre qui est devenue la mienne il y a 24 h.  
  
Vais-je regretter d'être une sorcière ?  
  
C'était mon rêve.  
  
Mais c'est devenu mon cauchemar.  
  
Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce monde féerique dans l'esprit des gens normaux était en faite un monde cruel et sans pitié.  
  
Où le sans innocent est versé de toute part.  
  
Où les coupables sont vus comme des rois ou des sauveurs.  
  
Ce monde me répugne.  
  
Et pourtant c'est le mien.  
  
(Fin du PDV de Ange)  
  
****************  
  
(PDV de Harry)  
  
Que vais-je encore apprendre ?  
  
Quel vérité que l'on m'a cacher va éclaté au grand jour ?  
  
J'en ai marre.  
  
Je ne suis qu'un pion sur un échiquier.  
  
Tous me vois comme. leur sauveur.  
  
Non !  
  
Je suis Harry. Juste Harry.  
  
Mais dans ce monde je suis le Survivant.  
  
Dire que je croyais que ce monde était ma sortie de secours.  
  
Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'on voulait que je crois.  
  
Mais non.  
  
Ce monde sera ou ma victoire.  
  
. ou mon tombeau.  
  
C'est trop cruel.  
  
Je n'est rien choisi.  
  
On choisi tout pour moi.  
  
Je ne qu'un pion.  
  
. dans ce monde.  
  
(Fin du PDV de Harry)  
  
****************  
  
Ce fut en brouillant du noir que Ange et Harry entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
Ange frappa à la porte.  
  
-Entrez ! lança une voix bien différente de celle de Dumbledore.  
  
Ange et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
Ils entrèrent.  
  
Et ce fut Tonks, Rémus et trois personnes encapuchonnés qu'ils trouvèrent.  
  
Pas de trace du directeur.  
  
-Où est Mr Dumbledore ? demanda Ange poliment aux gens qui lui était tous inconnus  
  
-Il a dit qu'il reviendrait d'un instant à l'autre. Dit l'une des personnes encapuchonné  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Harry, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, votre voix m'est familière.  
  
-C'est normal. Dit une voix de jeune femme  
  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ange  
  
La silhouette qui avait répondu à Harry se tourna vers elle.  
  
Elle eut un sursaut.  
  
-Ange ?! dit-elle en s'avançant vers celle-ci  
  
Mais cette dernière effrayée, se cacha derrière Harry.  
  
La silhouette s'arrêta et eut un sourire.  
  
-N'est pas peur. Je comprends ta réaction. Après tout, tu ne m'a jamais vraiment connue.  
  
Il y avait une sorte de tristesse dans sa voix.  
  
Une autre silhouette s'approcha et prit la première dans ses bras.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment là que Albus Dumbledore entra dans le bureau.  
  
-Tout le monde est là ? Très bien alors nous pouvons commencer !  
  
Il fit un geste de la baguette et 7 sièges apparurent.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.  
  
Tous s'assirent.  
  
La réunion pouvait commencer.  
  
***************  
  
-Très bien. Pour commencer, je voudrais vous présentez, les 3 trois personnes ici présentes, bien que vous les connaissiez déjà. Si vous voulez bien enlevé vos capuchons.  
  
Chose dite, chose faite et les trois inconnus se révélèrent.  
  
BOUM !  
  
Harry, Rémus et Tonks étaient tombés de leur chaise. (NDA : Tonks et Rémus se sont évanouis ! ^^)  
  
Ange quand à elle, regardait les 3 personnes avec un regard dans le genre "Va dire ça à mon cheval !"  
  
Elle ne connaissait aucune des personnes présentes bien que l'une d'entre elles ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça.  
  
-Harry, Ange je dois vous une chose très importante : Vous êtes frère et s?ur.  
  
(NDA : C'est le truc qui casse tout le monde !! Je vous direz pas qui sont les 3 personnes avant le chapitre prochain ! ^^ Et oui Ange est la s?ur de Harry !) 


End file.
